


of us and the old radio

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Narcissa sighs and hopes this is the right choice. “Would you be willing to have company, Lily?”Lily studies her for a long time before she grins. Her eyes glowed with mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochasweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/gifts).



> From an ask prompt.

Narcissa is half a step away from disownment and divorce. For the first time in years, she does not care. Lily is next to her with her infant son – the one destined to defeat her ‘Lord’ – sleeping in her dainty arms and covered in the Dark Lord’s ashes and James’ blood.

The witch came to her, wand arm raised with tears at bay, with the simple request to check she and her son over before they escaped. Narcissa eyes Lily’s drooping head and slack hold on her son. 

She thinks of her own son. Her little shadow that avoids Lucius’ path as much as he can. Thinks about her husbands yelling and her Lord’s _Crucio._  Thinks about Draco hiding his face that’s marked with a print that resembles Lucius’ palm.

Narcissa sighs and hopes this is the right choice. “Would you be willing to have company, Lily?”

Lily studies her for a long time before she grins. Her eyes glowed with mischief.


End file.
